opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paravonones quadratus
Paravonones quadratus F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904 is a species of the Neotropical Cosmetidae: Cosmetinae in the genus Paravonones. Taxonomy/Synonymy *''Paravonones quadratus'' F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904: 551, pl.52 Figs.2ab) Etymology The origin of the name is not specified in the original description, but it is likely indicative of having yellowish spots on both medial and mid-lateral dorsum of scutal areas I and II, together forming a square - a quadratic pattern. Placement Originally included in Paravonones where it has remained since original description. Specimens (including type data) P.q. Holotype ♂: in BMNH Specimen(s) is listed in NHM private database, and in the dried collection (Tray ARA31, Central American Opiliones, from the Godman and Salvin Collection), 1905.4.28.3504 ♂ Holotype: Paravonones quadratus F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904. There is no locality with the type specimen, but two other pencil written labels one "T.4..7", the other ".10". The original description indicated the collection details are "MEXICO, GUERRERO, Amula {=Amulonga} (H.H.Smith)" Type locality: MEXICO, Estado Guerrero, Amulonga (written as Amula) N, xx°xx′ W. Diagnosis In F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904 (p.551-552, plate.52 Fig.2 2a, 2b for legs): Type, ♂, in coll. Godman & Salvin. Total length 8 milim. (excl. mand.); femur iv. 6.5 millim. ♂. Eye-tumulus low, transverse-oval, scarcely twice as broad as long, sometimes plain, sometimes with warts, but without spines. Whole body smooth, without warts. Tergal scutum with even less indication of the segmental grooves than in Erginus segment 3 with two sharp spines transversely situated in the middle, Tarsi i. and ii. with one claw ; iii. and iv. with two claws. Tarsal segments, i. 5, 1 and 2 dilate, elongate, subequal; ii. 9; iii. 6 ; iv. 7. Pedipalp similar in general structure to that of Erginus, the tibia not quite so much dilate laterally, and straight, on the inner side. Basal segment of mandibles furnished with warts ; chela not so dilate basally as in Erginus, the movable digit being without teeth on the inner side ; the fixed digit with a thin cutting-carina. Legs generally similar to those of Erginus, furnished with minute tubercles ; coxa iv. is, however, more elongate and much more dilate, laterally, forming an abrupt constriction where it joins coxa iii. The sheath of the penis is also much longer than the width between the spiracles, being about equal to it in Erginus. the ♀ of the allied species the sheath of the ovipositor does not present the great length of the sheath of the penis of the ♂, but the other general characters are similar in the two sexes. Coxa iv. has a short apical spur, meeting another on trochanter iv., but these are purely specific characters. Femur iv. is strongly curved, dorsally, furnished with minute tubercles, but without long denticles apex is dilate in some species of the genus, and in others protarsus iv. is dentate on the inner side ; patella iv. dilate ; protarsus iv. bearing a series of short, widely separate (8-10) denticles, which are irregular, however, in position, the apical tooth being larger and directed backwards. [In Erginus the tergal scutum is laterally dilate in the middle only ; in Vonones the dilatation extends almost throughout its length.] Colour. Body and legs deep umber-brown, with a circular, yellow filigree blotch behind the eye-tumulus, a small central and a lateral marginal spot on segments 1 and 2, and a central posterior marginal yellow line on segment 3 of the dorsal scutum. Hab. MEXICO, Amula in Guerrero (H. H. Smith). Notes In the above description, the name Erginus refers to what was later redefined as Erginulus. * Location: Mexico References Category:Species Category:North America